Tre metri sopra il cielo
by princesa sayajin 13
Summary: Es un AU con la historia en general de Tres metros sobre el cielo, la diferencia es que aqui no ocurre Tengo ganas de ti, sino que Pollo/Goku no muere y Bulma queda embarazada de Vegeta en un encuentro furtivo que tiene sin que la familia de ella se entere, lo que cambia mucho las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_

**La verdad estuve viendo el otro día esta peli y me apeteció hacer un fic de esta peli pero con los personajes de Dragón ball así que aquí esta mi intento señoras y señores, espero que me salga al menos medianamente bien, sera la historia en general,pero intentare adaptarla a las personalidades de los personajes y un final muy diferente.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:Ni los personajes de Dragón ball ni la historia de 3 metros sobre el cielo me pertenecen, esto es solo una idea que se me ocurrió.**

* * *

(VEGETA)

_..._

_''Un dia pasa, pasa que estas de pie en algún lado y te das cuenta de que no quieres ser ninguno de los que están a tu alrededor, no quieres ser el puto pringado al que le has reventado la cara, ni tampoco tu padre, ni tu hermano, ni nadie de tu puta familia, no quieres ser la condenada jueza, ni siquiera quieres ser tu, solo quieres salir corriendo, salir a toda hostia del sitio en el que estas.''_

_..._

-Le declaró a Vegeta Ouji culpable de agresión,y lo condenó a 18 meses de cárcel, la pena que será conmutada por una multa de 6.000 euros al carecer de antecedentes penales, se levanta la sesión-Termino de hablar la jueza y yo ya me había levantado y dispuesto a salir, cuando iba por el pasillo me habló mi hermano Tarble.

-A partir de ahora tienes que tener cuidado,sobretodo con algún suceso violento como este porque te la juegas, reincidir es carcel-

-Porque no ha venido mama?-me atreví a preguntar al final

-Porque esta de viaje, Vegeta-Esta vez fue mi padre el que habló

-Que no me llames Vegeta,joder-

Deje atrás a mi padre y hermano,me monte en mi moto y sali de ahí a toda hostia.

* * *

(BULMA)

Estaba arreglando mi uniforme, preparandome para empezar el día y para ir a clases, me puse mi perfume, me puse crema en mi piel, me puse mi uniforme, sali de mi habitación y fui al porche donde estaba mi hermana Marron esperandome para subir a la limusina y nos pusimos camino de la escuela.

_..._

_''Y de repente ocurre, algo se acciona, y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar, ya han cambiado, y que a partir de ahí ya no volverán a ser lo mismo,nunca, cuando ocurre,lo sabes''._

_..._

Se paro la limusina parece que había bastante tráfico y me asome a la ventana de mi parte de la limusina.

-FEA- Oí a alguien gritar y por auto reflejo me giré.

-Si tu - Vi que me decía un chico montado en una moto con el pelo en punta y una chaqueta de cuero, tenia que admitir que era atractivo pero por el comentario era todo un engreído. Así que me volví a sentar en mi asiento cuando lo vi al otro lado de la ventana.

-Fea- Susurro y la limusina se puso en marcha y al cabo de unos segundos yo me volví a asomar a la ventana y le mostré el dedo del medio en un gesto no muy atractivo ni femenino.

Después de eso ya no tuvimos mas contratiempos en el viaje y llegamos a la escuela sin problemas, cuando llegue, vi a mi mejor amiga Milk con una cámara que me llamó,-Bulma-después entro la profesora y nos sentamos, un segundo después vino otra chica y ya no la dejo entrar, definitivamente este colegio era muy estricto, y la profesora aun mas.

Vi que la maestra iba a pasar lista,y oí como Milk me susurraba que ella no lo había echo y le iba a tocar a ella así que le propuse que cogiera el móvil, pero con la mala suerte de que la maestra la pillo y también a mi y me confisco el móvil, aun así no me arrepiento de haber intentado ayudar a mi amiga.

* * *

(VEGETA)

Y después de haber pasado por la playa, había llegado aquí, a mi lugar, donde se celebraban las carreras y donde nos juntábamos mi grupo de amigos, no es que yo considerara de verdad amigo a alguien ya que yo me consideraba superior a todos estos insectos pero este era el mejor sitio donde pasarlo bien, me acerque y vi a Kakaroto,mi mejor amigo aunque no lo admitiera, y a Lunch una rubia un poco agresiva con la que me acostaba que seguramente estaría preguntándole a Kakaroto que porque no la había llamado, y porque iba a hacerlo? me calentaba siempre que yo quería la cama y ya, yo no tengo sentimientos ni los tendré jamas así es como soy y seré, los sentimientos son igual a debilidades, y yo no tengo debilidades.

Estaba cabreado y quería liberar tensión así que rete a Freezer, mi enemigo en la pista de carreras a hacer una ronda de abdominales en barras junto con otros moteros que también lo intentaban aunque claramente no estaban a mi nivel y nos pusimos a ver quien aguantaba más, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7...

* * *

(BULMA)

Estaba preparandome para salir, hoy era el cumpleaños de uno de mis amigos, seguramente sería otra de esas fiestas aburridas en las que no pasaría nada interesante y todos hablarían de lo ricos y perfectos que eran y se suponía que yo también debía ser así, pero la realidad era otra, era que aunque no quisiera, yo pensaba diferente.

Estábamos en la fiesta cuando de repente me encontré a Milk, que estaba sentada apartada de la fiesta,como siempre recatada y sin hacer locuras y nos pusimos a bailar con un chico gay del que me había echo amiga y luego me puse a hablar con mi ex novio Krillin de porque había cortado con él y hablando hablando me di cuenta de que seguía siendo el mismo engreído de siempre.

* * *

(VEGETA)

Contaron 50 y empezó el esprint 10,9,8,7,6,5,4...y Freezer cayo y yo termine 3,2,1 y había ganado y ya no estaba tan cabreado, Kakaroto me dijo que habían encontrado una fiesta de pijos así que nos subimos a nuestras motos y fuimos a alegrarles la fiesta.

Llamamos a la puerta y nos hicimos pasar por familiares de nosequien y empezamos a armarla cuando yo vi a la chica a la que había llamado fea esta mañana hablando con alguien, llevaba un vestido blanco que le quedaba precioso, era mas bella de lo que me había dado cuenta, parecía un precioso ángel y parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, ya me encargaría yo de que eso cambiara.

* * *

(MILK)

Iba a buscar mi bolso para coger un tapón y cambiarme porque me hacía falta,cuando me encontré a uno de esos rebeldes que estaba robando. Cerre la puerta detrás de mi y me quede mirándolo.

-Que quieres?-Me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Mi bolso-

-Pues cogelo-

-Es que no puedo, un imbécil se me a adelantado-dijo haciendo referencia a que el bolso que tenia ahora el en sus manos era el de mio.

-Ja, Ten- Y me lo entrego.

-A ti no te ha dicho tu madre que no se hurga en el bolso de las señoritas?-

-No concí a mi madre, pero le diré una cosita a la tuya, no se puede ir por la vida con un billete de 50 en la mano-

-Esa es mi paga de la semana-

-Y que haras?-

-Pues pasar hambre por tu culpa-girandome dispuesta para irme cuando el me sujeto del brazo.

-Mira si quieres mañana te paso a recoger y te invito a comer-

-Sabes que pasa, que cuando pago yo me gusta elegir a mi acompañante-Y entonces el miro a mis manos que era donde tenia el tapón para cambiarme.

-Que tienes ahí?-Entonces comenzamos a forcejear, el para ver que tenia y yo para que no lo viera pero me giro la muñeca, me hizo daño, proteste pero acabe por abrir la mano y el vio lo que tenía.

-ostia tomatera-dijo cuando lo vio-Vamos a tener de que hablar mientras te invito a comer, te cuento unos chistes?-

-Mira, seguro que ni yo me reiría con los tuyos, ni tu vas a entender los míos...los chistes digo!-Ya me había cabreado-Media neurona-Y diciendo eso salí de allí.

* * *

(BULMA)

Estaba poniéndome un vaso de ponche cuando:

-SI se te ocurre echarte algo de alcohol se lo pienso decir a tu madre-

-Perdona?-

-No te acuerdas? Esta mañana te acompañe al colegio,bueno en realidad te escolte como a la gente importante-

-Ah eras tu el que no paraba de gritar estupideces?-

-No,no, yo solo te dije una...Fea- I me voltee otra vez cara el ponche intentado ignorarle-A que te encanto?eh,siempre funciona con las tías como tu-

-Como yo-Ya exasperada

-Estiradillas, buenas de aflojar- I entonces nos interrumpió Krillin

-Perdona, tu quieres algo o que?-dijo en tono enfadado

-Una cocacola porfavor-contesto con toda naturalidad el del pelo en llama.-Que tengo que conducir sabes...-

-Y tu Bulma quieres algo-dijo Krillin educadamente

-No-respondi yo también educadamente cosa que se ve que el chico con pelo de llama que tenía detrás no sabía hacer.

-Lo ves así de amable estas un poquito menos fea-Dijo el de pelo en llama mientras me acariciaba la barbilla.

-Pero que dices?-Salio a defenderme Krillin pero no hizo falta pues yo en un auto reflejo le eche el ponche encima majándolo todo.

EL empezó a decir-uuuhhh-y cuando se río Krillin de un empujón con una mano lo lanzo hacía la mesa de bebidas con tanta fuerza que lo tumbo,yo fui a ayudarlo mientras aquel estúpido se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero dejando ver los gloriosos músculos que tenia,por dios en que estaba pensando ese era un animal,Bulma concéntrate.

De repente sentí como unas fuertes manos aprisionaba mi cintura y a los segundos estaba siendo cargada por ese bruto, por lo que empece a gritar y a quejarme mientras veía como los amigos de este empezaban a pelearse con mis amigos,y cuando vi que se acercaba a la piscina me arrepentí.

-No, no, no , por favor, me arrepiento me arrepiento!-Dije desperada

-El daño ya esta echo-Dijo y se lanzo a la piscina, arrojandonos a los dos a el agua,se había atrevido, de verdad se había atrevido y había sido...divertido?

Intente salir a la superficie para respirar y cuando lo conseguí el nado hacía mi y me volvía a hundir entre sus brazos y se sentía tan me separe de él empece a gritar incoherencias pues ya no sabía ni lo que hacía tan solo me dispuse a salir de la piscina.

-Oye que esto es bueno para la circulación, así te llega mas sangre al cerebro,que no entiendes que los ponches se ofrecen y no se tiran a la cabeza-Dijo encima burlándose de conseguí salir de la piscina oí como decía:

-A por cierto, que sepas que ese vestido te queda mucho mejor mojado-me mire y vi que se transparentaba mi vestido, debido a que estaba mojado así que me volví a lanzar al salio del agua y me dijo:

-Quieres que te traiga la toalla?No vayas a pillar un trancazo ahora-

-Vete a la mierda-Fue lo único que pude articular pues me quede maravillada observando su cuerpo espectacular pues al salir del agua se había quitado la camiseta y era un dios.

* * *

(VEGETA)

Oí que se acercaba corriendo hacia mi a Kakaroto llevando mi chaqueta, parecía ser que habían habisado a la policía y teníamos que salir pitando de ahí, era una lástima porque me hubiera gustado estar viendo su hermoso cuerpo un rato mas ya que me había quedado hipnotizado cuando salio del agua con el vestido mojado,pero antes de irme...

-La próxima vez que nos veamos juntos recuerdame que te lave la boca con agua y jabón-Y luego me fui junto con Kakaroto mientras oía como gritaba de la rabia y me mandaba maldiciones, me estaba empezando a gustar esta chica...espera espera, gustar?no tan solo me interesa si eso si estaría bien divertirse con ella y ya.

* * *

(BULMA)

Ahora iba camino a casa en el coche de Krillin, llevaba su chaqueta puesta pues hacía mucho frío y yo aun estaba un poco mojada, aun no me puedo creer lo que hizo ese animal...aunque ,me gusto?

-Porque no hiciste nada cuando ese idiota me tiro a la piscina?-era hora de cabrearme con él, también así pagaría con él mi frustración.

-Bulma, en realidad estaba todo preparado, a esos imbéciles les llame yo para que la liaran y así poder quedarme yo contigo-Se le notaba que era una escusa y era patética, entones oímos un golpe y vimos a los macarras de antes en motos golpeando el coche, yo me asuste y empece a gritar mientras Krillin les mandaba maldiciones por como le estaban dejando el coche ya que llevaban bates de béisbol y entonces lo vi, uno de ellos era él montado en su moto y con él aire de cara se veía aun mas impresionante y se me seco la boca.

Entonces Krillin dio un volantazo y le golpeo con su coche a uno de la moto que cayo irremediablemente y el los insulto y se fue, guardamos silencio hasta que unos metros mas adelante, paro el coche para ver como lo habían dejado y la verdad estaba destruido, habían echo un buen trabajo.

* * *

(VEGETA)

Vi que ese cabrón daba un volantazo y tumbaba a Raditz, así que me acerque y cuando vi que estaba bien sali detrás del hijo de puta para reventarlo la cara por payaso.

Cuando me acerque a ellos pude oír que estaban hablando:

-Nos podrían haber matado-dice la peliazul.

-Ya esta Bulma,Ya esta- contestó el capullo

-Pues todavía estoy a tiempo- digo apareciendo y de un empujón lanzandole al piso, colocandome encima de él y empezando a zurrarle como seguramente en su vida le han pegado a este pijito y cuando le había echo la cara toda llena de sangre, la peliazul que había estado todo el tiempo gritando me se me lanzo encima dijendome cosas como ''bruto'' y ''animal'' y como ya estaba echo una mierda el payaso me separe de él con la peliazul colgando aun encima de mi. Vi como aquel cobarde subía a su coche y se largaba sin mirar atrás dejando a la chica allí sola cuando la chica pareció darse cuenta decidí torturarla ...

-El se ha ido, yo ya me voy también-dije dirigiéndome a mi moto.

-No para, no puedes dejarme aquí, déjame subir a la moto-dijo suplicante yo quise jugar con ella un poco mas.

-A ver si lo e entendido, soy un bruto, un animal, pero quieres subirte a mi moto-dije con una sonrisa santurrona y entonces vimos como un coche se acercaba y se detenía a metros de nosotros con un conductor que tenia muy mala pinta.

-Quieres que te lleve,preciosa?-Dije el payaso y saber lo que estaba pensando me hizo hervir la sangre.

-Y tu quieres que te de un guantazo gilipollas,tira!-dije señalando el camino-TIRA!-grite ya fuera de mi y el imbécil se largo entonces le dije-anda sube-Y ella se subió a la parte de atrás de la moto yo acelere un par de veces la moto, comprobando que se aferraba muy fuerte a mi, supuse que sería la primera vez que se subiría en una .-SI me agarras tan fuerte no puedo manejar bien la moto, me subí la chaqueta- cógete de aquí-y lo hizo, paso sus delicadas manos por encima de la piel desnuda,pues antes cuando salí de la piscina me había quitado la camisa, a mi cintura con delicadeza y las dejo aferradas ahí y la sensación de calor que producían era maravillosa y después de salir del shock me puse en marcha una vez ella me dijo donde vivía,durante el viaje pude admirar como a ella le estaba gustando ir en mi moto y intente alargarlo lo mas posible pues yo también lo estaba disfrutando tenerla tan cerca.

Llegamos a su casa a la vez que un coche y note que ella aun no me soltaba.

-nos quedamos así toda la noche o cambiamos de posición?-

-Lo siento es que es la primer vez que me subo a una moto-confirmo mi sospecha

-Entonces soy el primero-Y las luces de un coche que se acercaba nos alumbraron, parecía que ella lo conocía pues susurro - mierda-Se bajo una señora del coche y se acerco a nosotros.

-Bulma, espero que no hayas subido en esa moto-

-No mama- Me di cuenta de que se apresuro a contestar ella.

-Si es que no le quedo mas remedio señora,de verdad, el chico que la traía en su coche la dejo tirada y no le quedo mas remedio que venir conmigo eh,-Entonces vimos llegar a una chica que se parecía a mi mujer, porque si era mi mujer, que acababa de llegar y se acerco a nosotros.

-Hola mama-Despues me vio a mi -HOLA

-Hola-Le conteste haciéndome gracia la situación.

-Vayanse al coche, castigadas las dos-dijo la señora y se retiro con una ultima mirada de desprecio hacia mi persona .

* * *

(BULMA)

Entre al coche de mis padres y mi hermana Marron me martilleo a preguntas.

-Estais enrollados?-

-Si nisiquiera lo conozco-dije escusandome

-Se llama Vegeta Ouji, pero todos lo llaman príncipe, dice que le paso algo horrible y por eso quiere olvidarse de su nombre, tiene pinta de salvarte la vida-

-Tal vez-Susurre ya mas para mi misma.

* * *

**Lo se, Lo se, por dios Krillin y Bulma pero es que necesitaba un guerrero z que fuera así asustadizo y Yamcha saldrá mas adelante bueno díganme que tal va?Espero que por ahora me este saliendo bien**

**CHAO!**

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_

**AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO,DISFRUTENLO...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Dragon ball z ni la historia de Tres Metros Sobre el cielo me pertenecen.**

* * *

(VEGETA)

Estaba durmiendo de lo mas tranquilo, cuando el inutil de Kakaroto habrio las cortinas dejando entrar luz y despertandome.

-Quien coño te ha dejado entrar Kakaroto?-

Y empezamos a hacer una minipelea de de mi habitacion y nos encontramos a Tarble que estaba hablando por telefono y cuando le pedimos dinero, el no nos hizo caso asi que le quitamos el monil para que nos diera el dinero y cuando nos lo dio nos fuimos a buscar a la chica de la cita de Kakaroto.

* * *

(BULMA)

Salimos de clases y Milk me dijo que habia quedado con un chico y me dijo quien era ya que estava a la puerta del colegio con...o no el macarrilla otra vez no.

-Que haces aqui?-Le pregunte cabreada

-Oye e venido a acompañar a mi amigo, que va a salir con esta chica-dijo señalando a milk

Resulta que la cena que iban a tener la iba a pagar el amigo del macarrilla con el dinero que le robo a mi amiga, harta de la situacion,me iba hacia mi coche cuando...

-Oye, perdona-dijo el macarrilla-solo para no quedar como un mentiroso,verdad que tu y yo,nos dimos un baño de espuma juntos-

Cabreada me subi a mi coche y me fui a casa.

* * *

(VEGETA)

Estaba cenando asolas con mi padre, no es que nunca tuvieramos una buena relacion pero alli estabamos los dos, fingiendo ser una familia normal. Despues de un largo silencio,pregunte, pues la duda me carcomia:

-Donde esta mama?-

-Esta de viaje con sus amigas-No lo soporte, me levante de la mesa y me directo a mi antigua habitacion.

Lo recordaba, recordaba estar estudiando y mi madre ayudandome, tendria unos 16 y ella dijo que salia a comprar, yo estaba salion de casa cuando en un piso a un vecino le habia llegado un paquete y por eso tenia la puerta abierta,en eso me fije que estaba el abrigo de mi madre colgado en su pared, el cuando vio en que me estaba fijando intento cerrar la puerta pero yo hice fuerza y no lo deje y cuando pude entrar mas la vi,mi madre enrollada en una sabana y con una sonrisa en la boca que cuando me vio desaparecio y se encerro en la habitacion del payaso y yo emece a golpearlo a el diciendo-hijo de puta- lo golpee mucho y el me denuncio y por eso fui al juzgado, cuando le preguntaron a mi madre si sabia porque habia sucedido ella lo nego y yo me fui a vivir con mi hermano.

* * *

(BULMA)

Estaba corriendo con Milk mientras le decia que ese chico con el que habia salido ella no me gustaba,ni el ni su amigo.

-Ayer me dejaste tirada para irte con el poligonero ese-

-Oye tu no lo conoces, es un chico con problemas, no tiene dinero y su padre lo trata fatal y a pesar de todo es un buen chico, mañana va a llevarme a las carreras.

-A mi nada de esto me gusta, en especial ese con el que as salido-

-Pues va a tener que gustarte, porque ahora es mi novio.-

QUE?

Me acabab de bañar cuando mis padres me llamaron al salón.

-Tu sabes quien fue el que destrozo la fiesta de tu amiga?-

-No, lo conozco solo de vista, pero Marron lo conoce-

-QUE? No yo no soy una chibata-

-Se llamaba...Vegeta,Vegeta Ouji-

-Muy bien,Bulma, acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo-dijo Marron

Marron estaba hablando por telefono con una amiga suya diciendole que yo tenia problemas por haber delatado a ese macarrilla cuando de repente me paso el telefono diciendo que era el padre de Milk que quería hablar conmigo.

-Diga- -SI,Ola ox Satán- -Milk?Milk esta aqui conmigo- -No esque se a quedado dormida- -Esta bien yo se lo digo, adios-

Me levante del sofa de un salto y empece a cambiarme rapidamente.

-Tu sabes donde se celbran las carreras?-Le pregunte a Marron

-Las de siamesas, en el puerte. Puedo ir porfa?Puedo ir?-

-No, y yo tampoco iria si no fuese necesario-

Llegue alli y vi que habia muchos con la misma pinta que los otros macarras que conocia y me llavo la atencion un muro que ponia -OS RECORDAMOS- y fotos de personas y pertenencias.

Entre alli y me encontre a Milk besandose con el que ahora se suponia era su novio,cuando se habia vuelto tan liberal?Cuando me vio se me acerco emocionada yo le comente lo de la llamada telefonica de su padre y entonces lo vi iba en una moto y se veia guapisimo, como siempre

-As venido a verme correr?-

-Pero si nisiquiera sabia que estabas aqui-

-Y entonces porque te as puesto como un tomate?-

-Tu lo unico que me das es risa-

-A sii?-Dijo acercandose a mi.

-A ver si te pones asi de chulito cuando te llegue la denuncia, que ya e dichi que fuiste tu el que le rompiste la nariz a santana-

-QUE HIJA DE PUTA- grito el que se suponia que era el novio de milk, pero principe lo paro.

-Tranquilo...-

-Pero principe que si te llega una denuncia mas vas a la carcel-

-Tranquilo...a mi no va llegar la denunciaporque el dia del juizo estaras tan loca por mi que haras cualquier cosa para salvarme-Dijo ahora hablandome a mi.

EMPIEZA LA CARRERA oímos gritar a alguien.

- subes?-me pregunto

- ni loca- y entonces vi como una macarra de esas que habia por alli se me acercaba.

-Estas carreras son para las siamesas, o corres,o te piras-Dijo la muy ****

-Ya esta la macarra de turno-Susurre para mi misma.

-Que as dicho?-Parecia ser que me había escuchado y yo quería burlarme un poco mas de ella.

-Que estoy esperando mi turno-Y se subio a la parte de atras de la moto de él algo que hizo que estuviera...celosa?El se me acerco y cuando pasaba con la moto por mi lado me quito el pañuelo, yo no dispuesta a darme por vencida, pues La Gran Bulma Brief, jamas se rinde me subi a la moto de un tal Freezer y la carrera empezo, yo no paraba de gritar, no esperaba que fuera tan peligroso y rapido aunque por algo se decian siamesas, que estupida habia sido, entonces un chico choco y yo me baje de la moto asustada cuando me acerque para ver si estabn bien me di cuenta de que habia llegado la policia y un policio me estaba reduciendo y entonces vi como él, el principe, lo empujo y me dio la mano para que me subiera a su moto mientras decía -Tapa la matricula- y lo hice mientras veia como la policia nos perseguia y nos hacía ...fotos?

* * *

**INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE...**

**RADITZ X MARRON, es posible que ponga algo asi.**

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_

**Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo,espero que os este gustando, a partir de ahora ira distanciándose un poco de la de tres metros sobre el cielo, gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Dragón ball ni la historia de 3 metros sobre el cielo me pertenecen, esto es solo una idea que se me ocurrió.**

* * *

(VEGETA)

Habia podido darles esquinazo a los policías y ahora iba a buscar a Bulma.

-Bulma-Grite

-Estoy aqui-Dijo desde detrás de un muro

-Y por que no sales-

-No puedo-

-Porque?-

-Porque me da verguenza-Y yo sonrei de medio lado

-Como no salgas ya me voy-

-Prometeme que no te vas a reir-

-Te lo prometo-Ni siquiera se porque he dicho eso pero tenia ya mucha curiosidad.

Entonces la vi salir con la ropa toda manchada de barro y incluso su cara manchada, no pude evitar soltar una risilla.

-Pero que has echo niña?Que te has manchado de barro?-

-Estiercol-Ahora si que no podía evitar reírme.

-Que eso es estiércol?No me lo puedo es demasiado bonito para ser verdad.-I me reí.

-Sabía que no podía confiar en promesas no valen nada- Vi como intentaba subirse a la moto y quise sacar beneficio de la ocasión.

-Eeee, a donde vas?No pensaras subirte a mi moto cubierta de mierda?- -Mira si quieres yo te presto mi chaqueta y tu vas ahí detrás y te cambias-Vi como se paraba a pensarlo pero dado que no tenia opción la cogió de mala gana y se fue a la parte de detrás.

-Mas te vale no mirar-

-Pero como eres tan creida- Decia mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor para verla bien, y tenia que admitir que era preciosa.

Cuando se termino de quitar la ropa y ponerse mi chaqueta con la que se veía muy sexy se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando por el retrovisor.

-Seras bruto,canalla-Dijo mientras se subía a la moto, podía decir todo lo que quisiera pero yo me daba cuenta de que disfrutaba mis paseos en moto tanto como disfrutaba yo tenerla cerca y sentir su cercanía.

Llegamos a su casa y ella ya se iba cuando yo la cogí de la mano y la acerqué a mi, puse mi mano en su cintura desnuda y fui rozando mis labios desde su cuello hasta sus ...labios?Cuando estaba apunto de besar la me aparte.

-Wou, a ver si entiendo, soy un bruto un bestia un animal pero te dejarías besarte por mi,eres una incoherente-Entonces dejo de hacer con los labios queriendo besarme como un pez.

-Y tu un cabron- dijo cabreada intentando irse a su casa.

-Pero que hacías suplicando ahí como un pezezillo que te morree-no termine la oración cuando me dio un guantazo,y vaya fuerza.-Uhh quiero que me devuelvas mi cazadora ahora venga-Y ella se quito mi chaqueta tirándola al yo aun no habia terminado de disfrutar de ella-Pezecillo, no me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?-

-Vete a la mierda-Y entro en casa, se había cabreado y yo lo había disfrutado.

* * *

(BULMA)

Entre a mi habitación aun un poco cabreada y me encontré a Milk durmiendo en mi cama.

-Bulma,Bulma, tu madre me ha dado un beso de buenas noches creyendo que era tu, donde estabas tía? estaba preocupada-Y cuando me vio como iba-Que haces así?-

-A sido príncipe verdad?príncipe te ha quitado la ropa-Dijo Marron entrando en mi habitación.

-TSSS que los vais a despertar-dijo temerosa de que mis padres se despertaran, sobretodo mi madre.-Voy a ducharme-Y desde dentro oí.

-Huele a mierda verdad?-dijo Marron. Yo tan solo pude reírme.

* * *

(VEGETA)

Fui a mi habitación y me encontré a Lunch, tendida en mi cama tan solo en bragas lo que me excitó.

-Tuve que despistar a la policia-Mentí.

-Mentira, te e visto irte con la ratita presumida esa-La calle a besos pero cuando la besaba no podía imaginarme a otra que no fuera Bulma, sus roce, sus labios, su cuerpo, su calor, toda ella, como seria estar con ella y oí un -ahh de Lunch y sali de mi ensoñación y me di cuenta de que era a Bulma a quien quería junto a mi, no a Lunch, no a nadie, a Bulma y no lo se porque ni que me esta pasando pero con ella era diferente, no era como Lunch que solo la quería para las noches, a Bulma la quería durante la noche y durante el di por siempre, y no estaba bien yo no era así pero ella me hacia asi. M e separe rápidamente de Lunch.

-Que pasa?-

-Vete-Tan solo respondí.

-Porque ya no me quieres ni en tu cama?-Mira que se rebajaba, era una vergüenza.

-No, vete-

-Si me voy sera para siempre, cuando me quieras ya no me tendrás- amenazo, aunque no era consciente de lo poco que me importaba ella.

-No te quiero ni ahora, ni nunca-Y ella toda indignada se cubrió con una camisa mia y se fue.

Y yo me quede pensando -Que me has hecho Bulma, que me has hecho?-Me pregunte en voz ser consciente que detrás de la puerta una Lunch echando chispas había oído lo que había dicho y se había ido por fin dando un portazo que si escuche.

Estaba escalando hasta el balcón de Bulma mientras Kakaroto me pasaba un póster que había revelado esta mañana.

-Pasamelo- Y con el entre en la habitación de Bulma que era muy de su estilo y vi el lugar perfecto donde colocar el póster.

* * *

(BULMA)

-Si corrio como siamesa, y le salvo la vida a una chica que tuvo un accidente, es fuerte eehh-oí como hablaba por teléfono de mi Marron.-Vas a salir?-Me pregunto aun con el teléfono en la mano.

-Que noo- dije ya cansada de que fuera tan pesada.

Entre en mi habitación y me cepilló mi largo pelo azul, que era algo que me apasionaba y cuando termine me eche sobre la cama mirando al techo y...-Pero que?-En el techo había una foto mía con príncipe en la moto el día de las carreras, debió de acernosla algún policía pero en este momento me pareció perfecto, perfecto, como príncipe. Me subi a la cama y levante mis brazos para intentar alcanzarlo mientra sonreía, cuando me llego un mensaje al móvil. Me vestí con un traje blanco que me quedaba muy bien y me dispuse a salir.

-Bulma, has quedado con príncipe verdad?-Me pregunto Marron muy exaltada.

-TSSS, si preguntan papa y mama diles que estoy en casa de Catina estudiando, llegare sobre las 11- Me despedí y me fui a la discoteca.

* * *

**De ahora en adelante, intentare actualizar un nuevo capitulo cada día.**

**_PRINCESA SAYJIN 13_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_

**Aqui otro capitulo, mañana otro.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:Ni los personajes de Dragón ball ni la historia de 3 metros sobre el cielo me pertenecen, esto es solo una idea que se me ocurrió.**

* * *

(BULMA)

_..._

_Te he perdido entre la gente,_  
_te he adorado y te he odiado,_  
_y en el fondo sabes bien_  
_que en los peores momentos_  
_llevas dentro un ángel negro_  
_que nos hunde a los dos._

_..._

Entre a la discoteca, estaba sonando una canción que me gustaba y estaba repleta de gente toda bailando lo que me gusto.

Me acerque a la barra a pedir una bebida, yo no estaba acostumbrada a beber por lo que solo tome un sorbo, y lo vi en la parte de arriba de la discoteca con su pose orgullosa de siempre, y como siempre tan guapo, vi que estaba mirando a la pista así que me acerque y en medio de la pista, me puse a bailar sensualmente para él.

* * *

(VEGETA)

_..._

_Y cuando llega el nuevo día_  
_me juras que cambiarías si,_  
_pero vuelves a caer._  
_Te dolerá todo el cuerpo,_  
_me buscarás en el infierno,_  
_porque soy igual que tú._

_..._

La vi, en medio de la pista, con un vestido precioso, y ella bailando sensualmente para...mi?Vaya, vaya, Bulma Brief, eres una caja de sorpresas. Baje de la parte de arriba de la discoteca y fuy a donde estaba ella, me acerque y le acaricie desde detrás, y la abrace por detrás en la cintura mientras ella continuaba moviéndose sensualmente para mi, y saber que era tan solo para mi, me estaba hechizando.

_..._

_Todo lo que siento por ti_  
_solo podría decirlo así..._

_..._

* * *

(BULMA)

Entraba de puntitas en mi casa para no despertar a nadie, pero mi madre encendió la luz y lo supe ''pillada''.

Después del sermón, mi madre me dio un guantazo que mas que dolerme la cara me dolió el alma, me fui corriendo ha mi habitación y vi que príncipe me estaba llamando lo que me tranquilizaba enormemente.

-Hola pececito-

-Hola-Intente que me saliera la mejor voz que pude.

-Que pasa?-

-Mi madre me ha pillado al llegar a casa-

-Ah, así que no es una leyenda urbana, todavía se castiga a las chicas buenas que se portan mal-

-A donde quieres que vayamos mañana?-Continuo.

-Escaparnos-Escuche su risita del otro lado.

-Quiero que me recojas al principio de clases en la puerta del instituto y nos escapemos-

-Oye, lo que pasa es que yo ya hace años que no me levanto a esas horas, igual me quedo dormido-

-Buenas noches-

-Hasta mañana-

* * *

(VEGETA)

Vi como se despedía de sus amigas y yo le daba su espacio aunque no podía evitar oír una charla...interesante.

-Bulma-

-Milk-

-Que haces aquí vamos dentro-

-No puedo me voy con príncipe, vamos a fugarnos-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que? Vais a foyar?-Yo a estas alturas estaba decojonandome.

-tsss, cubreme por fa-

-Vale, como tu mejor amiga exijo los detalles de tu primera vez -

-Ay bruta-

-Que no tia, es como si me volvieran a desvirgar a mi-

-Como? Me estas diciendo que la has perdido con el poligonero ese?-Pregunto exaltada, yo solo pensaba: joder con Kakaroto.

-No lo llames así, llama lo Goku-Y ahi esta ese apodo tan ridículo.

-Bueno me voy, deseame suerte-

-Mucha suerte-Bulma ya se iba cuando Milk le grita .

-AH Y RELAJA LA PELVIS-Dice haciendo un movimiento de cadera.

Se acerca a mio un poco intimidada por lo que ha dicho su amiga así que la ayudo.

-Vas a subir o no?- Digo con mi tono arrogante que ella agradece.

Se sube a la moto y nos vamos, ella no sabe a donde la llevo, pero yo se el lugar idóneo a donde debemos ir.

* * *

**Postdata:La canción se dice ''Tormenta de arena de dorian''**

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_

**Aquí otro capitulo, este es un poco mas separado de la historia de tres metros sobre el cielo para ir entrando en la base de esta historia en general...Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo me pertenecen, ojala...**

* * *

(BULMA)

Estaba con Príncipe en la playa que estaba bastante llena de gente, nunca me habría imaginado que el se juntara con estos ''insectos'' como el los llamaba, pero yo me alegraba de eso y el no parecía estar a disgusto, aunque dudo mucho que el se diera cuenta de la otra gente, pues solo estaba tumbado en la toalla, mirándome muy fijamente y apasionadamente.

-Que?- No me pude resistir a preguntar.

-Eres preciosa-Aclaro mientras depositaba un mechón de mi largo cabello azul detrás de mi oreja, no me podía creer que había dicho eso y al parecer el tampoco, pues cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y echo aparto bruscamente la mano y se giro dándome la espalda con un ligero rubor, casi imperceptible pero que yo pude notar.

Me tumbe cara su espalda y lo abrace desde atrás y el se giro mirándome otra vez de esa manera apasionada, que era como siempre me miraba él y poco a poco, nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, no fue un beso bonito ni dulce, fue un beso apasionado y necesitado, uno de esos que yo no había dado en mi vida y me encanto, como todo el.

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos viéndonos muy fijamente yo sonrei y el me acompaño con su media sonrisa tan sexy y yo no pude evitar morderme el labio, lo que hizo que se pusiera serio total y con mirada desesperada.

-No hagas eso.-Afirmo con voz severa.

-El que?-Pregunte extrañada por su cambio de actitud repentino.

-Morderte el labio, hace que quiera hacerte el amor aquí y ahora- Yo solo pude soltar un gemido, la convicción con la que había afirmado sus palabras me hacia creer en ellas y que en una cierta situación seria capaz de cumplirlas.

* * *

(VEGETA)

''Hacerte el amor''? De verdad había dicho yo esa cursileria?No no puede ser, yo no hago esas chorradas.

Pero al mirar su cara supe que lo que había dicho era verdad, era lo mas cierto que había dicho en mi vida, ella no era alguna mas, ella era especial, y no quería tan solo acostarme con ella, quería algo serio, algo de estabilidad que tanta falta le hacia a mi vida.

-Me estas cambiando Bulma, y no se si para bien-Susurre para mi mismo, pero ella me afirmo que me había oído dándome un beso en el pecho y recostando su cabeza sobre este, mientras enredaba sus piernas a las mias y en esa posición, me sentía bien me sentía en paz y eso no era bueno, nunca había tenido paz en mi vida y me negaba a creer que por arte de magia mi suerte cambiaría, la verdad es que no quería que nada le pasase a ella, y estando a mi lado tendría problemas, pero también mientras permaneciera a mi lado yo la protegería, tan solo esperaba estar a su altura.

* * *

(BULMA)

Levante la cabeza, que tenia recostado en el pecho de Príncipe y lo mire, se había quedado dormido y me parecía una imagen de lo mas tierna, ya no tenia esa expresión tosca ni ese ceño fruncido, se veía tan apacible, tan tranquilo y esa tranquilidad me la contagiaba a mi, a su lado me sentía como si hasta ahora no hubiera estado viva y ahora empezaba a vivir, empezaba a vivir a su lado.

No quise despertarlo, no quería molestarle, ademas que silo despertaba seguramente se ponía de muy mal humor y quería alargar este momento de felicidad, observe a nuestro alrededor, ya no había tanta gente como antes pero si que quedaban algunas personas, pero me fije en un sujeto en concreto, era un hombre de unos 40 años con el pelo verde y un bañador del mismo color pero camuflaje, estaba en el camino que llevaba a la playa pero no entraba, me fije también que a sus lados, estaban dos sujetos, una chica rubia, muy seria con un bañador negro y un chico moreno con un bañador gris que también se parecía a la rubia y los dos muy serios, al contrario que el del medio que hacia una sonrisa macabra que me puso los pelos de punta, sobretodo porque me estaba mirando a mi o tal vez a Príncipe, me pare a pensar, voltee la cara para mirar a Príncipe un segundo y me di cuenta de que continuaba dormido, cuando volví a levantar la cabeza y la mirada, ellos ya no estaban, lo que hizo que me asustara un poco mas de lo que noto que Príncipe se estaba despertando pues se estaba moviendo y cuando me vio sonrió, sonrisa que se borro, cuando vio mi expresión, de puro horror e incertidumbre.

-Que pasa?-Se apresuro a preguntar adoptando de repente un semblante serio tan característico en él.

Yo no respondí no me salían las palabras de lo asustada que estaba.

-Bulma que pasa?-Dijo ahora con tono demandante mientras me cogía de los brazos y me zarandeaba levemente para que reaccionara.

-Yo, yo... unos sujetos muy extraños nos estaban mirando raro-El pareció adoptar también una cara de horror por un segundo que al siguiente logro ocultar presurosamente, lo que me hacia pensar que me ocultaba algo.

-Como eran?-

-Había una chica rubia, un chico moreno que se parecía a la rubia y un sujeto con el pelo verde que es el que mas miedo me daba-Y de la presión del momento, del horror de las personas, de la incertidumbre porque sabia que príncipe me ocultaba algo y por que habían arruinado un momento maravilloso empece a soltar el llanto, el pareció darse cuenta del estado en el que estaba y no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarme calidamente.

-Tranquila no pasa nada tranquila-

-Pero tengo miedo, todo esto es muy extraño-

-Tsss, tranquila no tienes porque tener miedo ahora estas conmigo y no dejare que le pase nada a mi novia, porque eres mi novia, no?-Y esa declaración me dejo sin palabras haciendo que por un momento me olvidaba de todo el mal rato que acaba de pasar y de esos sujetos.

-Claro- Me apresure a contestar con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Que te parece si nos vamos ya de aquí?-Me pregunto receloso.

-Esta bien- dije con una sonrisa, diciéndole sin palabras que no se preocupara que yo estaba bien.

Recogimos nuestras cosas, subimos a la moto y antes e arrancar yo le di un beso en la mejilla mientras enroscaba mis brazos a su cintura y veía como sonreía intentado que yo no me diera cuenta pero lo hacia y sabia que era porque nos queríamos.

* * *

(VEGETA)

Nos lo estábamos pasando bien, yo y Kakaroto con nuestras chicas, cuando nos fuimos a hablar con unos fantasmas de los que nos estábamos burlando cuando oí.

-Ey mirad-decía Kakaroto-Ostia si es Bulma!-

Entonces me acojone y cuando la vi peleándose con Lunch.

-Dale, dale Bulma pero mas fuerte-oía como decía la chica de kakaroto.

supe que haberla traído al puerto donde se celebraban las carreras de motos no había sido muy buena idea, llegamos corriendo a donde estaban ellas, Bulma estaba sorprendentemente encima de ella pegandole lo que me sorprendió.

-La próxima vez te mato puta!-decía Bulma cuando yo la arrastraba para llevarme la,

Nos subimos a mi moto y nos largamos y yo pare en un descampado y aun sentados en la moto nos pusimos a aclarar las cosas.

-Lo siento-decía con lagrimas en los ojos y no llegaba a comprender como me pedía disculpas después de haber sido todo por culpa mía, como podía existir un ser tan bueno sobre la faz de la tierra?

-Tss tranquila-

-Es que me dijo que te habías acostado con ella y yo...-No la deje terminar.

-Tsss, jamas, jamas desde que te conozco-Y ella vio en mis ojos que decia la verdad por lo que me regalo una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

-Sabes lo que hacían los guerreros cuando venían de la guerra-Ella negó. Me acerque a su lado y se lo susurre y ella empezó a reír que era como una preciosa melodía para mis oídos, como una especie de canto de sirena.

Nos subimos a la moto y la lleve a un lugar donde hacían tatuajes, ella se le notaba que tenia un poco de miedo, pero quería hacerse la dura delante de mi, era casi tan orgullosa como yo, me seguía de cerca, lo que hizo que sonriera de felicidad, como ya hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia.

Cuando terminaron de hacerle el tatuaje yo le puse crema y los dos vimos como había quedado, era una preciosa ''V'' que tenia en la cadera izquierda y a mi me encantaba era como marcarla como mia, estar poniéndole crema en esa parte tan sensible hizo que me excitara un poco pero lo suporte pues aunque ella no me lo había dicho se notaba que era virgen, es algo que se nota y a mi aunque tenia muchas ganas de ser el primero...y el ultimo, aclaro, tenia mucha presión por si no le gustaba o se precipitaba o le hacia daño así que el había echo un pacto consigo mismo de esperar a que llegara el momento.

Se subieron los dos a la moto y la deje en casa, ya habían sido bastantes emociones por hoy.

* * *

**Aqui otro capitulo, espero que la historia os este gustando, iba a poner que el tatuaje que se hace Bulma era una P de Principe, pero es que me sonaba a P de puta, así que una V de Vegeta, déjenme sus opiniones y si les gustaría que añadiera algo el fic y lo intentare...CHAO!**

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_


End file.
